1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing program, and is suitable for application to display of information on a display screen, for example.
2. Background Art
In related art, information processing devices are adapted to perform zooming for enlarging or reducing an image being displayed on a display screen of a display unit and scrolling the image in response to user operation.
Such information processing devices are adapted to perform zooming of an image, for example, when a user performs touch operation on the display screen, in response to the touch operation. Further, the information processing devices are adapted to perform scrolling of an image, for example, when a user performs operation of moving the user's finger with the finger remaining touching the display screen (hereinafter, this is also referred to as “drag operation”), in response to the drag operation.
Here, it may be convenient and easy for users, when looking for a desired location in an image having a large plane like a map, for example, to perform zooming and scrolling of the image at the same time.
Accordingly, information processing devices in which not only scrolling of an image but also zooming of the image can be performed at the same time only through drag operation by an user have been proposed (e.g., see Takeo Igarashi, Ken Hinckley, Speed-dependent Automatic Zooming for Efficient Documentation Navigation, [Online], December 2000, Workshop on Interactive Systems and Software VIII, Japan Society for Software Science and Technology, [searched on Mar. 10, 2009], Internet URL:http://www-ui.is.s.u-tokyo.ac.jp/˜takeo/papers/wiss2000.pdf>), and Takeo Igarashi, Ken Hinckley, Speed-dependent Automatic Zooming for Browsing Large Documents, [Online], Nov. 5-8, 2000, 13th Annual Symposium on User Interface Software and Technology, [searched on Mar. 10, 2009], Internet URL:http://www-ui.is.s.u-tokyo.ac.jp/˜takeo/papers/uist2000.pdf>. In the information processing devices, while zooming of an image is performed depending on the movement rate of drag operation, scrolling of the image is performed depending on the movement distance, movement direction, and the like of the drag operation.